User blog:Shadowmaster/Important Message to the Wiki
Admins, please don't delete this. I have been watching the BIONICLE wiki for quite some time, and I must say that I, along with others, have found the state that this wiki has been reduced to to be highly disheartening, to say the least. I really don't have a right to compare it with what it was before the big vandal matter recently or the one regarding Tuma55, having not been there to witness the events prior to that, but, having been a member of the old Bioniclepedia some time ago, I can say that it was not always like this. The community was active and lively. I'm not sure what exactly resulted in this, perhaps the death of BIONICLE's storyline, but now it's nothing like it. Prior to the vandal attacks, the wiki was just dead. Then the vandal attacks occurred, and the wiki was pretty much sent into a civil war between the admins and the users. I thought the big promotions would help, but it really didn't do anything but spark more warfare. I have just a simple message to possibly help. We need to stop warring. I can't place the blame on any single person, because everyone involved is at fault, really. But this isn't the way to fix the wiki. Fighting will only drive it further into nothingness. I know that, with the end of BIONICLE, it's pretty much inevitable that the wiki will grow more inactive eventually, but this really isn't the way to go down, guys. Not fighting. I say, we need to focus on improving our own pages more. If a vandal attack occurs, fight it off. There's no use in placing the blame on a certain user or making "secret plans" to "watch over" the vandals, it's only driving unnecessary attention to them, and will only spark more vandalization. That just made things so much more complicated than they should have been. And that's just an example. Another one is the recent blogs. There's no use in fighting, guys. No grudges should be held, why can't we just resolve our differences and focus on the most important thing - the wiki itself? If you really want to make this place better, instead of arguing or conspiring to ban anyone, we need to work together, not fight in an endless civil war that just threatens to tear the wiki apart. What is fighting going to accomplish? Nothing but destruction. Everyone needs to focus their efforts on construct, not fighting. So, I'm just taking the time now, to say, we must focus on improving the contents of the wiki, not blogs and such. There's so much that could be done. I know my message probably doesn't mean anything and I doubt it will actually have any impact, but, being a former member of at least Bioniclepedia, whose community migrated here, I really hate to see the wiki in this state. Admins, if you wish to delete this, do so, but you're only hindering the progress of this wiki if so. That's all I have to say. Shadowmaster BIONICLECustom BIONICLEHero FactoryCustom Hero Factory Category:Blog posts